


Content

by kirsty_jayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?????, Alternate Canon, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, destiel coda - Freeform, honestly i dont know what this is, i mean really i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_jayne/pseuds/kirsty_jayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i found this old little thing on my tumblr a while back.... i'm working on a short ficlet at the moment that is currently 800 words, so this is basically just bleh.. if you don't like it or it doesn't make sense... i don't blame you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Dean lays on his bed, eyes closed, back of his head on his pillow. For the first time, in a long time - God knows how long - he is relaxed. 

And content.

Content to be still for a while, to be without his custom M1911A1 tucked into an inner pocket of his jacket leaving him in a somewhat vulnerable state. He can’t find it in himself to care that tomorrow he and Sam will have to leave the bunker again to hunt down a nest of Vampires.

He and Sam, and Cas as well, had an easy and successful hunt today - and for now Dean is perfectly content to rest.

Maybe it’s because Sam had clapped him on the shoulder and said that drinks were on him. Maybe it’s because at the bar the three of them were together like they were just a couple of friends living a domestic life. Maybe it’s because of the way he laughed, his head thrown back and his full body shake, from Cas’ deadpan remark at Dean’s pop culture reference. Maybe it’s because of Sam’s fond eye roll and all-knowing smile at the two of them, and his hand gesture of pure innocence when Dean dared him to speak up.

Or maybe it’s because of the soft smile and the hues of blue illuminating Cas’ eyes that made Dean’s own crinkle at the edges.

Or maybe it’s because of the way Dean nudged Cas’ shoulder for not understanding a joke, but remaining pressed against him.

Or maybe it’s because when Sam left the bar to go back to the bunker and sleep off the alcohol he consumed, Cas had unconsciously moved his hand so that his fingers were practically touching Dean’s where he held his beer bottle.

Or maybe it’s because of how Dean had lent in a little too close to speak to Cas and their noses brushed.

Or maybe it’s because Cas had closed the distance. 

Maybe it’s because it wasn’t rushed, not hurried, but equally as passionate and always gentle.

Perhaps Cas smiling against Dean’s lips and murmuring “I love you, Dean Winchester” is why Dean feels numb - but not the same numb he is used to.

And when Dean hears the door to his room open, and almost silent footsteps.

And when Dean hears Cas’ quiet yet gravelly voice asking, “Dean? Are you awake?”  
Dean doesn’t feel awkward, or tense, or irritated. 

He feels content.

And so he squints his eyes open, smiling at Cas. And when he moves over on the bed leaving enough space for a fully grown man and says, “Of course.” He   
knows what he is really saying and something tells him Cas knows too.

Dean wasn’t okay yesterday, and maybe tomorrow won’t be so swell.

But right now Dean is laying next to a gorgeous angel.

He is in love.

He is content.


End file.
